The Hidden Journal
by Tenzaromon
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Digimon were real? Did you expect them to live amongst us in hiding? What you may have expected to be fiction is far from it. Follow Takuya, a young-adult who is adjusting to his being part-Digimon in a world where Digimon is a work of fiction. (This takes place in our universe, and has references to other seasons)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Digimon fanfiction, yet also an attempt at a journal-style work of fiction. You'll see references to different seasons from Adventure to Xros Wars, but also references to other shows just to meet relevance. But all in all sadly I do not own Digimon, despite how much I wish I could, for you'd have a full season of every series come together in some of the toughest battles. But that's enough about me and the story. Let's get on with the show!

**Tuesday, June 25, 2013**

Location: Houston, TX

Well, here's my first entry into my digital journal. Sometimes I wish I wasn't in the predicament I'm in now, but alas I can't help it. My name is Takuya, yes I know it's like Takuya Kanbara from Digimon Frontier, but that's my given name. I live down here in Houston with my human family, and I couldn't live without them. But I have a secret they don't even know about, that I'm part-Digimon. I know I sound like one of the lunatics, and otaku's that watch Digimon too much, but it's the truth about me. I found out about this side of me when I went out 2 years ago.

_Flashback: March 25__th__, 2011 – Fredericksburg, VA_

I was walking in Downtown Fredericksburg, a small town sandwiched in between Washington, D.C. and Richmond, VA. Nothing bad about it, except that the time was around 2:00 AM and I knew I shouldn't have been walking around at that time. While I was walking down Princess Anne St. and passing the Rolex dealer I didn't know that a group of kids associated with the gang MS-13 were behind me. I never expected what happened next. Being forcefully shoved into an alley is something, but when you're held at gunpoint and knifepoint your life flashes before your eyes and every part of your body would be quivering with fear. They demanded for me to hand over my money, but I had one problem with that…I never carry cash. They patted me down and took my iPhone 4, my wallet, my keys they let me keep, but they didn't find what they wanted on me and shot me right in-between my eyes. I don't know how I survived, but when the bullet hit my skull I went through a transformation that I didn't realize was Digivolution. My instincts took over and not knowing I evolved I slaughtered the group of kids, with leaving the leader alive I said the following, "Know how that I let you live, and tell your leadership to leave my family and me alone, otherwise every individual you call a brother and friend will die. You may have tried to take my life, but know that we do exist, we are in hiding, and we aren't human. Now go and take your friend's corpses with you." I have never seen those kids ever again, and when I pass by someone in MS-13 I notice the nervous looks they give me.

_Return to Present Day_

Now which Digimon did I turn into you may ask? I stood in front of my mirror yesterday and I realized I became Flamon. Yes, that Flamon, the rookie form of Agunimon. Smiling to myself I was happy to realize what was a dream at one point became a reality, but I needed to keep this a secret. Why you may ask? I have connections to the United States Department of Defense, the State Department, National Security Agency, Central Intelligence Agency, and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. After living up there for 18 years you never know who might become your friend. When the attack on me happened, several government agencies took notice to what was a large Electromagnetic spike in the alley and had some spy satellites take pictures of me, and they saw Flamon. The existence of Digimon in this world still is a secret, and I have met more hybrids in this world, which there are about 30 in Houston. You wouldn't believe the days when we go to Cosplay Day Out, we go in our Digimon forms to have people complement on our cosplays! It's the one time we can truly go and be ourselves, and be proud as hybrids.

But tomorrow is an even better day for me, seeing my hybrid friends again and getting to do some sparring to hopefully gain the strength to Digivolve. I've always wanted to be Agunimon, and I know I can become him, but I have no idea when that'll occur. But I can't be down, at least life is looking up! Living to me is the best thing right now, and no person will keep me from living.

Until next time…this is Takuya logging-off.

_**End of Audio Log – 1…Recorded on 25.06.2013 at 6:15 PM Central Time**_


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, July 19, 2013

_Location: Downtown Houston, TX_

I'm worried, I really am. Last week when someone in the purist faction attacked one of our commanders...sadly there was a human fatality. He was a father, but his son was there and witnessed his father's death. Now he's going through the process of being put up for adoption, and one of my senior advisors is taking him in. She's been wanting a kid for a while, but because of being a hybrid she can't conceive a kid with her husband. But this battle is getting worse, and I'm worried.

Around a week ago I almost evolved into Agunimon, but that was stopped short by my grandparents coming into the room. It hurts me by hiding this from them, but they wouldn't be able to take me being a hybrid. Ever since then I haven't gotten as close as I was in my evolution cycle. Now the anime makes evolution seem like you need to share power to evolve, but in essence this isn't true. Evolution doesn't require strength, nor power, but evolution requires time in order for us and our power to mature, for us to control it. The more control we have the higher chances we have to evolve to our next form.

Although we all are mostly Human Digimon, there are a few Beast Digimon of whom defected to us all because the purist faction became to radical, even for them. As of such we are protecting their families in secret, but we're not sure how long this will last. The battle is close to beginning, it's a matter of who will be caught in the crossfire, but we will come out of hiding soon. I feel it, the Legendary Warrior of Flame's voice is getting easier to hear. I have a feeling next week I'm going to change.

_End Log_


End file.
